It is Okay
by RaihnSage
Summary: A friends reunion with something more. AU, OOC, shoujo-ai-ish. Rated T just to be safe.


It is Okay

**A\N: **First Claymore fanfic. Not beta-ed, all reviews are welcomed, but no flames please.

**Warning: **AU, OOC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean took slow steps as she walked down the deserted path, she was still feeling the weak yoki of her companion, the last few days were hectic; after the war at the north Jean left the organization and found a small town to settle in, people learned not to fear her, and with time, they trusted her; but something was worrying her, she was supposed to meet _her_, but _she_ didn't come, Jean have waited and waited, but nothing happened. Then Jean knew that something was wrong, it wasn't normal for _her_ to be this late, so, Jean decided to go looking for _her_. It took her 3 days to find her in _that_ cave, but things weren't easy, Riful and Duff weren't ready to let go of _her_, it took Jean time and effort to convince Riful to let go of _her_, but then Jean had another problem. She needed to figure out a way to pull _her_ out of merging with her sister, it was a miracle that Jean have pulled _her_ out alive.

When the town came to view, Jean stopped walking and turned to her companion who was walking behind her.

"Why did you stop?"

"The town is close, but with this pace it'll take us longer to reach it." Jean explained.

"And?"

Jean didn't give an answer this time; instead, she walked over to her companion, and with one swift move, carried her in her arms.

"Jean! What are you doing? I can walk perfectly."

"Yes you do Raphaela, snap out of it! You're very tired, I'm actually surprised you made it this far."

"I'm not tired." Raphaela protested weakly leaning her head on Jean's shoulder.

"Right, I can see that." Jean said sarcastically.

Now, Jean was able to move faster, much faster, and she was in the town shortly after that. She walked freely in the town, no body was paying attention, because they were all used to her, she glanced at the girl in her arms, but she couldn't see her face.

"Raphaela, are you asleep?" she asked.

"I'm awake." Raphaela muttered.

"You're really stubborn, you know, you even refuse to rest."

"I'm not stubborn at all."

"Yeah right."

Jean continued walking until she reached her house, it was on the outskirts of the town; she opened the door and entered with Raphaela still in her arms, she made her way to her bedroom and placed Raphaela on the bed gently, she knew that Raphaela was tired; it was a matter of time before she'd fall into slumber.

"Why don't you rest a little?" Jean said as she pulled the blanket over Raphaela.

"Alright, but only for a little though."

Jean stood up to leave, but Raphaela grabbed her hand.

"Can you… stay…?" Raphaela asked shyly.

"Of course I can, I'm here for you." Jean sat on the bed next to Raphaela.

Raphaela tried to relax and get some sleep, but she couldn't, she was deeply troubled; this didn't go unnoticed by Jean, she kind of knew what was troubling Raphaela, she knew that she was troubled and that she needed to let go.

"Come here." Jean said, instead of waiting for Raphaela's response, she pulled her towards her, so Raphaela ended up sitting on Jean's lap with Jean's arms around her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Jean asked gently. Raphaela felt a lump in her throat as she remembered what happened.

"I… killed… her…" she said slowly.

"I didn't want to… but… I had no other choice…"

Jean felt Rahpaela's tension; she hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't have any other choice" Jean said softly.

"It's okay Raphaela, you can let go now, you don't have to hold it back anymore." Jean wanted Raphaela to say what was bothering her, that was the only thing that would make her feel better.

"I hate them…" Raphaela whispered.

"It was their fault this has happened…if… if they hadn't kicked us out of the village… we…" She stopped, as if she was afriad to contiune because of all the feelings that were going through her, she was afraid that she would break down.

"It's ok" Jean whispered to her.

"Actually, it was all that yoma's fault…" she stopped again, surprisingly; she felt tears leaking out of her eye.

"Raphaela, you have to let it out, you don't have to hold back anymore." Jean told her.

And this is what Raphaela did; she cried the loss of her parents, what the organization did to her and her sister, and killing her sister. Jean kept on holding her, as much as it hurts her to see Raphaela like this, she was glad that Raphaela have listened to her; as time went by Raphaela's sobs turned to soft sniffles, then silence. Jean glanced at her and she saw that Raphaela had fallenl asleep, slowly Jean placed her back on the bed and left the room, she was going to keep her word and stay with Raphaela, but she needs to make sure that everything is in it's right place, and that the door is locked.

With everything done, Jean climbed the stairs and went back to the bedroom; she lied next to Raphaela and held her close; this is the beginning to their new life together.


End file.
